Speak Now
by Miss Link 87
Summary: Link had always expected the future to bring him a life spent with her. But life's experiences and hardships change people, and now when he gets a glimpse of what's to come, he isn't so sure it's what he still wants. MidnaxLink implied. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: Nope! The LoZ series still isn't mine! Just R&R for me please, that would be fantastic!_

* * *

><p><strong>Speak Now<strong>

Even in the soft orange glow of the sun as it slowly made its way behind the horizon, Ordon Village somehow seemed so much brighter to him than it ever had before. A faint, warm breeze gently caressed his face as he stood in the heart of the village, the trickling river flowing behind him. He felt ridiculously out of place. Everything around him was so tranquil, but he was a bundle of nerves.

He couldn't catch a steady thought as he anxiously wrung his hands, his sapphire eyes fixed onto an imaginary spot of interest somewhere in the luscious green grass. For a moment he felt like his brain was hindering him from remembering exactly why he was feeling this way; too many odds and ends of jumbled thoughts and memories were flashing through the forefront of his mind. Everything before this moment had been a blur. It was as if he had simply opened his eyes and found himself standing here… in front of an audience consisting of the entire village.

A little more than a dozen white chairs had been lined up in rows before him, each one a seat to a face he had come to know and love since his early childhood, each of them beaming at him elatedly. He felt like he was missing something. Something huge and exciting was about to unfold, and it seemed like everyone was in on it except for him.

He wiped his sweaty palms on the bottom of his forest green tunic, his fingers unconsciously searching out the frays and snags at the hem that his journeys had left behind. But he found the fabric at his fingertips smooth and unscathed. He glanced down with a start to find that it had been mended almost flawlessly. His pants looked pressed and his boots polished. Out of habit he lifted a nervous hand to run his fingers through his hair, only to find that his ever-present green hat was missing.

"What in the world…?"

The resonance of a soft, jovial melody wafted along the breeze, pulling him out of his mind at once. His head shot up and with wide eyes he spotted a small band making music off to his left. It was like something clicked in his mind as he watched everyone stand and turn away from him, radiant smiles still plastered onto their faces. He felt like his heart jumped into his throat as his eyes traveled down the aisle that split the crowd before him equally on both sides. At the other end of the aisle stood an incredibly proud Ordon mayor, whose arm was extended to escort a small blonde girl, her green eyes locked with his. She started to smile at him as they both rhythmically stepped down the grassy aisle towards him, but Link had belatedly realized that his mouth was hanging open in shock. A deep dread dropped like a brick into the pit of his stomach as he pieced everything together.

She looked… different. That was the first thing he noticed. It was the first time he had ever seen her in anything other than her traditional village garb. Her dress was as white as Snowpeak and somehow seemed equally as bright. The puffy sleeves of the dress hung loosely off of her shoulders and the neckline dipped just low enough to reveal an incredibly elaborate gold necklace resting against her pale skin. Her skirt looked so wide that he was pretty sure both Talo and Malo could hide under it and no one would even notice. A flashy tiara that matched her necklace was nestled in her hair and a long white veil cascaded down her back. He suddenly didn't like the way she was looking at him as he felt his stomach drop.

How did he get here?

He felt shaky, underprepared and could only gape as she and Bo approached him, stepping in time with the music. Her eyes never left his as she stopped beside him and both of her hands reached eagerly for his. He nearly gasped, blushing as he tried to pull his hands away, but she only giggled softly and tightened her grip. He was stuck.

How did he get in this situation?

He had always expected to marry Ilia. For years nearly everyone in Ordon Village had hinted that he should propose to her someday, especially Bo, who had already unofficially named him to be his successor as the next mayor. Everyone said they were perfect together. They had grown up together; they were best friends. So why not marry his best friend? He had always expected life to take him in that direction, so why did it suddenly feel so wrong now?

His mind was racing as Bo took his place in front of them with an old book resting firmly in his grasp. Why had he suddenly found himself in the middle of his own wedding when there were so many other issues that demanded attention? What about Zant and Ganondorf? What about the Mirror of Twilight? What about Princess Zelda and Hyrule Castle? What about Midna?

Midna...

With a fatherly smile Bo cracked the book open, glancing at them both significantly before he began to speak, his voice resonating through the entire village. "We are gathered here today, in the presence of the Golden Goddesses and of this company, that the Chosen Hero of Light and the daughter of the mayor of Ordon Village may be united in holy matrimony."

Link could see the love and devotion painfully clear in Ilia's green eyes as she gazed at him, a soft smile still playing at the corners of her colored lips. He knew he was supposed to be reciprocating those feelings that were openly displayed on her face. He was supposed to be falling in love with her all over again. Wasn't that what they always said was supposed to happen at one's wedding?

Or had he ever even loved her in the first place?

This didn't feel right. Somehow this felt terribly, undeniably, utterly wrong.

The name of another kept ringing in his mind.

"If there is anyone here today who believes they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Link practically held his breath as silence overtook the village and he waited desperately for something to happen, for someone to speak up. Surely this couldn't be right if it felt this wrong. He couldn't possibly be the only one who somehow knew this was a terrible mistake. Frantically, his sapphire eyes darted from face to face in search of one who might rise up against this, but each face stared back at him, offering him nothing but doting smiles. He heard Bo take in a breath to continue, and he felt his heart begin to sink. It was too late—

"Wait!"

Ilia's gasp rang out above any other as everything around him fell silent once again. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he watched every head turn around with raised eyebrows before he finally dared himself to lift his gaze to seek out the one who could not hold their peace. Hovering behind the very last row of chairs was a very small girl with fiery orange hair, the red iris of her only visible eye pinned on him from underneath the intricate headpiece that had become a staple in her appearance to him. The name that had been resonating in his mind all this time formed on his lips.

"Midna."

A startled ruckus erupted all around him as people gasped and cried out in shock, but it all faded into the background as he watched her rush down the aisle towards him to meet him at eye level, floating only a few inches away. All of the emotions and feelings that he felt like he was supposed to have towards Ilia now came rushing towards him like a tidal wave, overwhelming him as his mind swirled around the Twili girl before him. For the first time since he had found himself standing here at the altar, he felt whole.

It took him a moment to surface from his teetering mind enough to discover that Midna was reaching out to him. He watched her in a daze as she came closer to him, his face growing hot as he realized he had never been this close to her before. Her lips were parted as she stared into his eyes, her cheeks rosy and her own eyes glistening. He could hear Ilia shrieking and yelling somewhere nearby as her grip on his hands tightened almost enough to hurt, but he could see nothing but the soft expression held gently in Midna's round face as her extended hand hooked around his neck to comb her fingers into his soft dark blonde hair. His heart started racing and he realized that his mouth had fallen open as she closed the distance between them, their noses touching. He closed his eyes…

Link's whole body jolted aggressively and his eyes shot open to take in the sight of a dark wooden ceiling hanging over him. He sat up at once and tried to clear his cloudy mind as he glanced around his surroundings, trying to get his bearings and figure out what had just happened. He raised a hand to his lips as if to check and see if he had just been kissed.

A dream. It had simply been a dream. He was still in one of the few beds on the top floor of the Elde Inn, a few rays of morning sunlight peeking in through the window and spilling onto the rickety wooden floor.

It had only been yesterday evening when Link had returned to Kakariko Village after ridding the Hidden Village of the infestation of Bulblins that had Impaz cowering in her home. He had left that elapsed town with an instruction from her to go back to Kakariko, and with him he carried a small horseshoe-shaped charm hanging on a string that he had hoped would be the last key to unlocking Ilia's lost memory. And as she held the small trinket in her hands, he saw her face light up as memories flooded her mind. Suddenly she knew exactly where she was, she knew the identity of the ones around her, and most importantly she knew Link and just how much he really meant to her. It was a tender moment as the others left the sanctuary to give the two of them privacy as she basked for a while in the fond recollections of her dearest friend, but the entire time he had been acutely aware that they were not truly alone, for his shadow was a secret refuge for a certain imp girl.

It was dark by the time Renado returned to the sanctuary. He had assured Link once again that the children and Ilia were safe here until he could locate a horse and wagon to properly escort them all back to Ordon. The shaman had detected the strong connection between Link and Ilia and had offered the invitation for Link to stay in town for the night so that his time with her could be a little less rushed. Link accepted, grateful to be sleeping in an actual bed instead of a cave or somewhere outside. He gave him access to the old hotel a few doors down from the sanctuary where Prince Ralis had taken rest while he was recuperating.

He remembered Midna's words to him as he made the short trip from the sanctuary to the hotel to turn in for the night. "Link, you _can't _be serious about that girl," she muttered as she glowered up at him from the confines of his shadow. Her voice was laced with hints of envy that he couldn't recall ever hearing before.

Perhaps she had a point.

He reached for the Horse Call that was hanging around his neck, pulling it out from underneath his shirt to gaze down at it as he recalled the events of yesterday, and then remembered the vivid emotions he had felt in his dream. He couldn't deny that Ilia had crafted an incredibly useful instrument. He knew how hard she had worked on it, and how excited she had been to finally give it to him. For her, it was symbolic. It was such an intimate gesture for her when the necklace left her hands and found a place in his once more. But what about him? Now as he thought back on everything with the traces of his dream still crystal clear in his mind, he realized that it had not been quite right. All of the feelings he felt last night with Ilia had only been on the surface. Nothing ran deep in his soul. The gratitude and the flattery and the relief he had felt was real, but… everything else was missing. Why had it not moved him the way he knew it moved her? Yes, he had been elated to see her memories return and that familiar spark flash in her green eyes again, but there had been nothing else. His lack of any profound emotion towards the matter almost made him feel ashamed for even possessing such a sentimental trinket. Where was his heart?

He slowly drew the conclusion that the dream was acting like a sort of vision or some kind of glimpse into his future. If he stayed on the road he was on right now in life, he knew very well that that path would take him right to that altar beside Ilia, just like it had in his dream. He would almost bet Rupees that she was already planning the ceremony out in her head, and suddenly that scared him. For years he had accepted this as his future, but suddenly it was the last thing he wanted. It wasn't right. His heart wasn't there.

He glanced down at the imp girl lying next to him, curled up snugly in the corners of his blankets.

He knew exactly where his heart was.

He took in a slow, deep breath and slipped the Horse Call off over his head. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, but paused as he studied the charm a final time, turning it over delicately in his hand. It felt as if he was holding on to something that did not rightfully belong to him. Things had changed. _He_ had changed. And Ilia deserved to know.

He was sure Ilia was already awake. She had always been the early morning type. He also knew he would be leaving Kakariko Village very soon. His travels never let him stay in one place for very long. Once he left this town, he would have no idea when he would see Ilia again. She had to know. It had to be done now. He couldn't let this eat at him for months on end while she waited anxiously for his return in order to go back to their old lives together. No. Their lives together had become something he could no longer return to. He had to prevent himself from ending up in the same situation he had dreamed about. If he didn't he would be living a lie. And she needed to know. It had to be now. With another deep breath he stood up from the bed, combing his fingers through his dark blonde hair before reaching for his floppy hat lying on the nightstand.

"Hey… where are you going?" came a groggy voice behind him, partially interrupted by a yawn.

Link glanced down at the Horse Call in his hand before he looked back at Midna from over his shoulder as she stretched, unfolding herself from his abandoned blankets. "Just over to the sanctuary," he murmured. "I won't be very long. We can go soon."

Midna sat up to eye him with a slight scowl. "The girl?" she ventured. She heard a tinge of resentment in her voice that she cursed herself for failing to hold back.

Link gave her a stiff nod, but she saw something different in his blue eyes when she mentioned the farm girl. There was no dopey grin that used to make an appearance on his face at the mention of Ilia's name. Instead there was… nothing. She furrowed a brow as she watched him glance down at the Horse Call in his hand. Suddenly this seemed unbelievably personal to him, and she almost felt like her company would be an intrusion. Last night she couldn't have cared less about eavesdropping on the intimate moments between the two light dwellers, but somehow this seemed very different. She could feel it.

"Are you… asking me to stay here?" Midna asked awkwardly, unsure what to do.

The young Hero only shook his head. "I'd never make you stay here alone," he replied softly, casting her a quick smile. With his free hand he reached out to help her up from the lingering blankets that still claimed the lower portion of her small body. Her eyes shyly wavered from his as she hesitantly took it and pulled lightly for extra momentum as she lifted herself up from the bed and into the still air around them. In a way she couldn't explain, his touch seemed different than before, and something in his gaze when she looked at him nearly made her blush as she turned to dive into the dark familiarity of his shadow.

With that he turned to make his way downstairs, the morning sun warming his face as he stepped outside into the crisp air. He took in one last deep breath as he trekked down the dirt road, organizing his words in his head, but the walk from the hotel to the sanctuary seemed even shorter to him than it already was. In a matter of minutes he was stepping into the dim light of the sanctuary and promptly found Ilia sitting at one of the window-seats chatting with Luda.

"Ilia?" he called hesitantly.

Her head snapped up at his voice and her face lit up as soon as she saw him. "Good morning, Link!" she greeted him cheerfully as she jumped up from her seat to make her way towards him. "What a treat to see you again before you leave!"

"Yeah…" His gaze fell onto his boots for a minute as he tried to gather his thoughts one last time, his thumb trailing along the edge of the charm in his hand. "Um… It might be a while before we see each other again. I… just wanted to tell you something before I go…"


End file.
